chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Erika
Erika is the winner of Season 6 and the runner-up of Season 7 - All-Stars. She later returned for Season 30 - Winners vs. Losers and Season 35. Erika is well-known for being a revered strategist and having a witty personality that often comes off as unfriendly and hard to get along with. In 6'', she outlasted every other member of her decimated tribe to become a huge threat to win the game, and combined Individual Immunity wins with her strong strategic game to win in a 5-1 jury vote. In ''All-Stars, Erika faced the winners' persecution and was targeted from all sides, including other winners; however, through using a Hidden Immunity Idol and locking in a tight alliance, she was able to make history by making the finals again, only to lose in a 4-3 vote. Erika returned for a third outing in Winners vs. Losers where she flipped on an all-women alliance to form a strong alliance with the men, only for the alliance to implode and have those she turned against vote her off for the first time at the start of the merge. Erika later joined the ranks of four-time players when she returned again in 35, where she initially sided with the Villains' Alliance before flipping the script and joining the Heroes' Alliance; in the merge, she resumed a tight alliance with Seamus, but was blindsided by the Villains' Alliance after she flipped on an alliance member who played a Hidden Immunity Idol. In total, Erika has spent 127 days playing the game, has received 31 votes against her, has played one Hidden Immunity Idol, and has won four Individual Immunity challenges. Erika and Seamus were the last of four contestants to play four times before a rule was instituted limiting a contestant's eligibility to three seasons. ''Season 6'' ''Season 7 - All-Stars'' *Erika and Lexi Belle tied with three votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Lexi Belle was eliminated. ''Season 30 - Winners vs. Losers'' *Benjamin, Erika, and Seamus tied with two votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Seamus was eliminated.. ''Season 35'' Trivia *Erika has played the most days of any female contestant, and held the record for most total days played until broken by Jonathan. **Erika also lasted the most days without being eliminated out of any female contestant who has been eliminated, at 103 (Rodrick holds the overall record at 108). *Erika is the first contestant to make it to the finals twice, and is currently one of eight. **Erika is also the first contestant to be both a winner and a runner-up. *Erika was the first player, and by extension first former winner, to play an Idol in a return appearance. *Erika was cut from the cast of Season 20 - Heroes vs. Villains in favor of Anne. *Erika has spent most of her seasons with familiar faces: **In her first thee seasons, she was on a tribe with Dave. **In every season she returned in, she was on a tribe with Seamus. ***The only season where her vote did not lead to Seamus' elimination was in 35, where she instead voted for him to win the game. **Erika is one of seven contestants to have been on three seasons with the same contestant, and is the only one to have been on three seasons with two different contestants. *Only men voted against Erika in 6''. *Erika won the '''Player of the Season' award for 6'' and ''All-Stars. *Kauai won one additional tribal challenge, but Erika did not participate in it and it is not counted towards her total of challenges won, as the challenge's reward was getting to choose which returning player would join the tribe. *Erika was the first person to be the victim of two separate Hidden Immunity Idols: Samantha's in Winners vs. Losers, and Mike's in 35. *Erika was cut from the cast of in favor of Anne. *Erika is one of five contestants to achieve a perfect VTE ratio over 39 days. Category:Female Contestants Category:Season 6 Contestants Category:Maten Tribe Category:Kouche Tribe Category:Finalists Category:1st Place Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Kauai Tribe Category:Niihau Tribe Category:Day 24 Category:10th Place Category:Identical Placements Category:Double Finalists Category:Individual Immunity Winners Across Multiple Seasons Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Holders Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Users Category:2nd Place Category:Femme Fatale Tribe Category:Skyfall Tribe Category:Jury Tribe Category:Winners Tribe Category:Chance Tribe Category:Day 25 Category:Winners vs. Losers Jury Category:Season 35 Jury Category:Contestants on Multiple Juries Category:Three-Timers Category:Four-Timers Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Winners vs. Losers Contestants Category:Season 35 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Day 39 Category:Double Days Category:Player of the Season Category:Player of Multiple Seasons Category:Returning Players Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Victims